Be Brave
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: So I was thinking about the dreamfasting scene from The Dark Crystal 1982, in it we see baby Jen, alone and crying in fear. We also see baby Kira, hidden away in a tree. How did that happen? This story explains that. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Rian and Deet had been killed, now their souls clung to each other, helplessly watching the Garthem close in on their ruined home. their son was crying in fear. Rian held his wife while she sobbed in horror. There was nothing they could do to protect him.

Then, a miracle happened. UrSu, wisest of the Mystics arrived, and saved the baby, sending the Garthem away.

UrSu sighed sadly, he was too late to save the child's parents. Even now, he could see their spirits hovering close by. He gently picked up the child, and comforted him, smiling sadly when the infant's cries died down and the tiny Gelfling closed his eyes in slumber.

"Forgive me Gelfling, we have all failed you. But your son will live, he will be loved, he will grow; and he will heal this world." UrSu said, looking at Rian and Deet with a profound expression of guilt and sadness.

Deet opened her eyes and turned around when she heard UrSu's voice.

"We're being called away, will he hear us if we say goodbye?" She asked, still clutching her husband's hand.

UrSu nodded. "He will. Though he may never remember it, your last words will be with him always."

The couple knelt to bid their baby farewell, neither wanted to go; but their lives were over.

"My sweet baby, I love you Jen. I'll wait for you every day." Deet whispered with tears in her eyes. She wished she could hold her baby, just once more.

"Be brave my son, know that we love you." Rian said, just as he and Deet faded away.

Pain and guilt clutched at UrSu's heart, his dark half had done this; had murdered these brave and gentle creatures.

He wept silently for a few long moments before collecting himself, there was still much to do.


	2. Chapter 2

As UrSu walked through the ruined village he looked for survivors. There were none to be found, until he heard a cry of pain. He found the emperor, his cruel dark half, strangling a gelfling women who'd been trying to hide her child in a hollow tree. The moment the body fell the evil creature turned his sights on the childling.

"Get away from that child Skekso." UrSu said, calling out in a sharp tone.

"You! You should not be interfering! And further, give me that infant you hold!" Skekso hissed.

UrSu glared at his dark half and grabbed a knife from the ground. "If you wish to live, you will leave this place, and you will tell no one of these children!" He growled.

"Are you threatening me?!" The emperor shrieked.

UrSu nodded. "Yes, I'm threatening both of us." He said firmly as he raised the knife to his neck, looking his dark half in the eyes.

The emperor recoiled, how was it possible? His other half had never been anything but a weak, foolish dreamer!

"Why?!" The emperor snarled.

"Because what you have done is evil." UrSu replied, his usual calm had returned, further unnerving his dark half.

The emperor hissed and stalked away, taking the Garthem with him.

When UrSu tried to reach the child hidden in the tree she shrieked and cried. To his sorrow he understood why. His height and build reminded the tiny girl of the monster that had just murdered her mother.

So he waited, and when the little gelfling emerged and began to crawl away he followed. Only moments later the tiny girl came upon a podling.

"KIRA!" Hup cried, snatching up the little girl and holding her tight as he cried. His friends were gone, murdered. After a few long moments he looked up and glared at UrSu when he saw the infant in the Mystic's arms.

"YOUR FAULT! HER FAMILY DEAD! HIS FAMILY DEAD!" Hup screamed, grief squeezing his heart.

UrSu nodded sadly. "You are right, I and the others should have ended this long ago. We were blind and foolish."

Hup calmed himself, baby Kira needed him now. "You come, stay in podling village tonight."

He said still seething with anger and holding back tears. It broke his heart to know that these two children were all that was left of his friends.

"Thank you podling." UrSu replied.

"Name not podling! Name Hup! Come." He called as he began to leave


	3. Chapter 3

UrSu spent the night with the podlings, they were kind, though understandably wary of him. He met Hup's wife, Ydra who had taken one look at baby Kira and began to cry as she knew it meant the Gelfling village had been destroyed. She quickly proved her worth as a mother, carding for both babies as UrSu and Hup talked long into the night.

It was decided that Jen must go with UrSu as two Gelfling hiding among the podlings would be far to conspicuous. Both children would need to know more than either the Mystics or the podlings could teach them, best they both learn half of what they'd need and teach each other the rest when they met as adults.

UrSu confided that the Gelfling were not completely gone. The Dosen had done a masterful job of faking their destruction and the Sifa had fled across the sea with as many of the other clans as they could carry. So assuming Jen was successful in his future quest, He and Kira would not be alone for long.

The morning brought bitter partings as Hup said goodbye to Jen, the last thing left of his friend Deet. He kissed and cuddled little Jen before handing him to UrSu.

"He all that left of friends, you not mess up taking care of him!" Hup warned.

To UrSu's credit he took the warning with good grace.

"We shall all do our utmost." UrSu replied with a polite nod.

As he made his way back to the valley UrSu pondered how best to redeem his foolish inaction, and in the end he realized there was only one course. Once Jen had reached adulthood, he must allow himself to wither away. His dark half was far to dangerous, best none of the Skeksis have any idea there were still Gelfling living on Thra.

As he reached home at last the other Mystics greeted him with mournful songs. All were at fault in this tragedy. Those songs became songs of Joy, of redemption and healing when they noticed the tiny Gelfling child in UrSu's arms. They were grateful to have this chance to repay those they'd wronged with inaction.


End file.
